


Laughter, Confession

by cypress_tree



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree
Summary: He's nervous and awkward and he's afraid he'll mess up, but god, he wants this so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to [paenteom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paenteom/pseuds/paenteom) for betaing!!

\---

 

Newt hadn’t intended to invite Hermann in for _sex—_ it’s just that their dinner date had gone really well, and he didn’t want Hermann to go back to his quarters. He was thinking maybe coffee and makeouts, but when they ended up skipping coffee and going straight to the makeouts, Newt started to wonder if sex was going to happen. Either way, he has no complaints.

“You are honestly the best kisser I’ve ever…kissed,” he says. Hermann chuckles against his mouth, his lips brushing against Newt’s. “No, seriously _—_ ” Newt’s about to go on, but Hermann kisses him again, and Newt’s mind goes blissfully blank.

It’s true. Newt’s kissed a decent number of guys, and one girl, and a couple of nonbinary people. But Hermann’s the only one who’s ever made him swoon. Like, literally. In his defense though, he was really tired that day, and running on only one hour of sleep.

“Holy fuck,” Newt breathes. Hermann’s mouth is on his neck, and Newt’s really glad he wore a t-shirt today. He’s probably going to have a hickey in the morning, so he does a mental inventory of his work shirts to see if he has any that’ll let him show it off.

“Stop thinking,” Hermann says.

“Sorry.”

Hermann has one arm wrapped tightly around Newt’s waist. The other starts to slide down Newt’s chest, along his side, then comes to rest at his hip. Newt’s heart pounds a little faster as Hermann’s hand drops to his thigh.

Newt breaks out of their kiss. He’s been half hard for a while, but with Hermann’s hand in the danger zone, it’s starting to pass the halfway point and move straight on to “holy shit.”

“I have a bed,” he says, stumbling over the words.

Hermann’s cheeks are pink. He nods without saying anything.

“Do you wanna maybe _—_ use it?”

Hermann nods again, and Newt abruptly stands up.

 _Okay_ , he thinks. _Okay, this is it_. No problem, just the moment he’s been waiting for for the better part of seven years. He’s not gonna screw this up. There’s no way he’s gonna screw this up.

“Newton?” Hermann asks. He’s already taken a few steps to the bed, but Newt is still standing silently in front of the couch. He breaks out of his daze and follows. _Shit_. His lips feel chapped—do they look gross? Hermann was messing up his hair, but does it look like hot sex hair or does it look like something a cat coughed up? He’s kind of losing his erection, thinking about the ugly parts of his body _—_ how Hermann’s gonna see them.

“Are you alright?” Hermann asks.

“Yeah! Yeah, dude totally,” Newt laughs nervously. Hermann’s eyes are raking over him, so he sucks in his stomach a little and tries to stand up straight.

“Come to bed,” Hermann murmurs. He looks so effortlessly attractive with his unbuttoned collar and his long legs and his thin lips plumped from their kissing. Newt sits down next to him.

“Hey,” he says.

Hermann smiles. “Hello.”

They start kissing again, only this time, Hermann pulls Newt into his lap. He murmurs “careful,” but Newt has to be careful anyway, because his pants are too tight, and it’s really hard to have his legs spread, one knee on either side of Hermann’s hips. Hermann must notice how tight the pants are. He spends a moment just kneading Newt’s ass in his hands—which feels _awesome_ —but Newt’s thighs start to tremble from holding his position, so Hermann pulls away from their kiss.

“Take off those pants,” he says. “You can’t possibly be comfortable.” His hands move towards Newt’s fly, but Newt realizes that his stomach is hanging over his waistband a little, so he bats Hermann’s hands away before Hermann can notice.

“Okay, okay,” he says. “Uh _—_ one sec.”

Newt was really hoping he wouldn’t have to get naked. Like _—_ if he just pulled his dick out of his pants, then Hermann could get him off, and then he’d get Hermann off, and maybe Hermann would be so totally turned on that he wouldn’t even notice that Newt was still fully clothed. But it doesn’t really look like it’s gonna work out that way, so he sucks it up and climbs out of Hermann’s lap. Hermann moves farther back on the bed and leans up against the headboard with a small smile on his face.

“Okay, don’t laugh,” Newt says. Hermann raises an eyebrow. “But these are like, really hard to take off, so just gimme a minute.”

Newt unbuttons his pants. He wriggles them down over his hips, trying to do it in the sexiest way possible, while still keeping his underwear on. He’s starting to regret wearing the tightest pants he owns, because pulling these things off usually requires some jumping up and down. He yanks them halfway down one thigh, then balances on his other leg, and tugs some more.

“Do you need help?” Hermann asks, amused.

“I do this every day, dude.”

“You don’t wear _those_ every day. I would have noticed.”

Newt’s cheeks heat up. He remembers belatedly to suck in his stomach, but when he’s so focused on looking hot and balancing and tugging, all at the same time, it’s kind of a bit too much.

“Fuck!” he yelps, as he falls over. He lands on his side, legs still tangled in his pants, head thankfully cushioned by the IKEA rug that covers the cement. He mutters another curse and rubs his head with one hand as he cautiously looks up at Hermann.

Hermann’s face is bright red. His lips are pursed, and his eyes are wide. He’s clearly trying to hold it back, but then he snorts, and laughter erupts from his mouth like through a broken floodgate.

“Oh my _—_ oh my goodness,” he says. Newt’s never seen him laugh so much. “Newton _—_ you poor thing, are you alright?”

“Uh _—_ yeah.”

Hermann continues to laugh. Newt isn’t sure what to think, because he doesn’t feel insulted, really. He tugs his pants off his legs and climbs back into bed in a t-shirt and boxer briefs.

“Oh my goodness,” Hermann says again, still half-chuckling. He looks over at Newt, eyes wet with tears, wide mouth stretched into a grin. “I’m so sorry, I’m not laughing at you, it’s just _—_ I was so nervous, and you _—_ god, you’re _gorgeous_ , but you’re so perfectly human.”

Newt gives an uncertain smile. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I _—_ ” Hermann bites back his words and shrugs. “I mean what I said.”

Newt isn’t sure he one hundred percent gets it, but he thinks he gets it a little. He crawls closer to Hermann.

"When you say 'nervous,' do you mean like 'fucking terrified?'" he asks. "Because I'm fucking terrified."

Hermann looks away. "Yes," he admits. "That's more accurate."

Newt leans up against the headboard and takes Hermann's hand in his own. "Okay, well I'm just gonna let it all out: I'm kinda chubby in a way some people think is a turn-off. I don't really trim my uh _—_ you know, _down there_. And sometimes I break out on my back, but I don’t know if you’ll be able to see it underneath the tattoos."

Hermann smirks. "I think I can handle all that," he says. He squeezes Newt's hand, then pokes at his stomach with one finger. "I already knew you were a little chubby. I love the shape of you."

Newt's mind is stuck on the words "I," "love," and "you" in such close proximity to each other. "Yeah _—_ well _—_ " he stutters. "You haven't seen me naked yet, so things could change."

Without warning, Hermann pulls up Newt's t-shirt and gives an appraising look at his naked stomach. Newt squirms a little, because what the hell?

"Charming," Hermann says. He pulls Newt's shirt back down. "Very charming."

Newt stares at him blankly. "Oh, uh _—_ okay." Hermann leans in to kiss him again.

"Mmm, wait wait," Newt mumbles, after a tiny bit of tongue action. "You too. You gotta come clean, too. You'll feel better afterwards, believe me."

Hermann frowns, which makes him wrinkle his nose, which is _adorable._

"What do you even have to be nervous about?" Newt asks. "Wait, lemme guess. Uh...eyes too soulful. Skin too flawless. So hot you think maybe I'll be mad about it."

Hermann snorts. "Hardly." Newt doesn't say anything, because usually that goads Hermann into speaking. It works. "I'm bony,” Hermann sighs. “Not very comfortable to hold or be intimate with."

"I've held you before, dude. Feels awesome to me."

"I have eczema, so there are patches of dry skin that look scaly. Like I’m some sort of reptile."

"Great! I love reptiles. Next?"

Hermann looks down at his lap. "I have surgical scars. They're large, and not pretty."

There's something in Hermann's voice that makes Newt sober up. He leans over and kisses Hermann on the cheek.

"I don’t care, dude. You'll never not be the hottest guy in the world to me.” He rests his head on Hermann’s shoulder, and they sit together quietly for a moment before Newt breaks the silence.

"One time, I choked on a guy's dick and he was so grossed out, he kicked me out of bed."

Hermann laughs. "What? Why are you telling me this?"

"It’s one of the things I’m embarrassed about! Plus, I thought bad sex stories would lighten the mood."

"God, you're so _—_ ” Hermann shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling, but then his curiosity seems to get the better of him. “Was he very large?"

"No, and I think that's why he was so grossed out. It might have been the first time it ever happened to him. I was just inexperienced."

Hermann snickers.

"Another time, this guy—a different guy—came on my face and it got in my eye and I screamed."

"Alright, you're not the only one that's happened to."

"No, probably not, but it was still embarrassing."

"No, I'm saying I _know_ you're not, because it happened to me once, too."

"Shit, seriously?"

"Mmhm."

Newt stares at Hermann for a bit. He's thought more than once about sucking Hermann's dick—that's like, his number one go-to masturbation fantasy—but he never really thought about Hermann sucking _his_ dick. He's sure thinking about it now. That mouth _—_ that _tongue_. Those sarcastic, smirking lips wrapped around his cherry-red _—_

"Hey, are we still having sex?" he blurts. "I'm like—definitely back online now."

Hermann laughs. He scoots down until he's lying on his back, and Newt sheds his shirt before doing the same. Hermann's hands go right to his sides. It's kinda nice not to be worried about his body anymore.

"Look at you," Hermann murmurs, between kisses. "So soft and warm and sweet."

It sends a shiver down Newt's spine, because no one's ever called him "sweet" before. He reaches for Hermann's shirt and starts undoing the buttons with clumsy fingers. Hermann meets him halfway, then sits up to untangle his arms and drop his shirt delicately over the edge of the bed.

"Holy shit," Newt groans. "You're fucking hot, get over here." He pulls Hermann down on top of him, relishing the feeling of Hermann's weight pinning him against the mattress. When he trails his nails along Hermann's spine, he's 90% sure he feels Hermann's dick twitch against his thigh.

"You like that?" Newt murmurs.

"Oh, don't get cocky." Hermann slides down Newt's body, pressing kisses along his collarbone, tracing the edge of one tattoo, then making his way down the middle of Newt's chest. He pauses to lick at a nipple, which makes Newt take in a sharp breath. When he leans down to lavish it with more attention, Newt can feel Hermann’s lips stretched into a smile.

“Okay, okay,” Newt groans. “We get the point, I have a nipple thing, now get back up here, I wanna smooch you again.”

Hermann crashes, still smiling, against Newt’s mouth. He’s definitely hard now. Newt can feel him, heavy and stiff against the soft dip of Newt’s hipbone. Newt gives a low, groaning “mmfph.”

“I’ve been told I kiss too much,” Hermann whispers. “But you don’t seem to have a problem with that.”

Newt shakes his head. His lips feel raw, but in the best way. “God, who the fuck would complain about that?” he asks. “I want to kiss you forever, holy shit.”

Hermann rolls off of Newt, then wraps both arms around him and pulls him closer. It’s a weird pause _—_ a sort of sideways hug. Newt hugs back with one arm, but the other is trapped against the mattress, so it just kind of lies there.

“I love you,” Hermann says, at the same time that Newt says “I can feel the eczema.”

Hermann pulls back abruptly. Newt’s jaw has dropped. They both break out laughing at the same moment, and Newt is glad because holy shit _—holy shit_ , Hermann said it first.

“Oh my god,” he says, still grinning. “I mean, I love you too, but _—_ fuck, I always thought _I_ said it too soon, but we’ve been dating for two weeks dude, congrats on beating my record.”

Hermann is blushing, but his eyes started sparkling after Newt returned the “I love you,” so it must be a good kind of blush.

“We’ve known each other for years,” he says. “I think it’s safe to say our timing is a little off.”

They smile at each other, and then they’re kissing again. Newt feels so warm and light that he wonders if he’s experiencing mild euphoria. He fumbles off his glasses and tosses them to the nightstand, then nuzzles his face into the crook of Hermann’s neck.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Hermann murmurs. He runs a hand through Newt’s hair, humming with pleasure when Newt kisses him. “Your cheek tickles.” Newt smirks and rubs his 5 o’clock shadow along Hermann’s skin, making him squirm. Hermann opens his mouth to speak, but before he can, Newt licks a line along his throat.

“Oh,” Hermann gasps. He swallows. Newt watches the bob of his Adam’s apple.

Hermann catches Newt’s eyes, then rolls onto his back. He unbuttons his pants and lifts his hips and Newt helps to tug his trousers down to his thighs, then down to his knees, then off completely.

Hermann’s legs are thin and knobby. He has one long scar, where the skin is puckered and warped. His ankles are bony beneath his plain black dress socks, and Newt reaches out to hold one before pulling the socks off one by one.

“You wear boxers?” he asks with a smile.

Hermann shrugs. “You expected something else? Why have you been theorizing about my underwear?”

“I’m a scientist!” Newt traces a finger around one of Hermann’s knees, then looks down at the angry incision scar on Hermann’s thigh. “Will it hurt if I touch you there?” he asks.

“No.”

“ _Can_ I touch you there, or would you rather I not?”

“It’s ‘ _may I_ ,’ Newton. And you may touch me anywhere.”

Newt looks up. He's so charmed by this skinny, eager nerd with his too-long limbs and his nervous eyes, and his hair sticking up at all angles. His stomach turns to nervous butterflies. He leans down and kisses Hermann square on the chest, then lies next to him.

“Hi again,” he says.

Hermann reaches for him and pulls him in, kissing Newt deeply and sliding one leg between both of Newt’s own. Newt loves that skin-on-skin feeling. The warmth of Hermann’s body, even the scratchiness of his leg hair.

Newt’s free arm is wrapped around Hermann’s waist. He squeezes Hermann’s ass, then slides his hand up one leg of his boxers until Hermann breaks their kiss to gasp. Newt wriggles closer. He doesn’t want to pull Hermann in, because he knows Hermann’s hip gives him trouble.

“Can you like _—_ grind into me?” he asks. “Please? God, I wanna feel you up against me.”

Hermann’s breaths are coming faster, his chest touching Newt’s each time it rises. He reverses their positions, pulling Newt’s leg between his own, then thrusts his hips slowly. His still-clothed erection drags against Newt’s thigh.

Newt’s heart is going a mile a minute. He watches as Hermann unbuttons the placket of his boxers, then takes Newt’s hand and guides it inside. Newt feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust.

“Holy shit,” he says, as his fingers touch skin. “Holy shit, you’re so fucking hard.” Hermann makes a sound halfway between a laugh and a moan. He turns his face into the pillow, an agonized furrow between his eyebrows. Newt gives him a few strokes, which are probably unsatisfying, because his wrist is at a weird angle. He’s loving the hot, sweaty, gross feeling inside Hermann’s boxers, but he wishes he could pleasure him better. He starts to twist into a more comfortable position.

“Lie back,” Hermann says. His voice is low and a little raspy. He pushes Newt backwards then slides down the bed, positioning himself on his stomach between Newt’s spread legs.

“Oh, holy fuck,” Newt groans, knowing what's coming. He looks up at the ceiling. “Oh my god, holy shit.”

Instead of taking off Newt’s underwear, Hermann rubs his face up against it. He breathes into it, then mouths along the outline of Newt’s cock, pressing with his tongue until the fabric is warm and wet. Newt is on the verge of crying. His hands scrabble at the sheets.

“Oh my god,” he whines. “Please take them off, please Hermann, I swear I won’t come on your face.”

Hermann pulls back and laughs. He shifts so he’s resting on his elbows, then he tugs Newt’s underwear down until his cock bobs free. When Hermann licks his lips, Newt has to look away.

“Dude, I am like ten seconds from blowing it.”

Hermann slides Newt’s dick into his mouth like he’s a goddamn professional, and Newt yelps. It’s hot and it’s wet and Hermann’s tongue has obviously done this before. It’s like Hermann has been salivating—longing for this. Newt’s toes curl. It only takes five good sucks before he’s coming. He’s usually only _this_ loud when he’s being fucked, but releasing seven years of sexual frustration must be a special circumstance, because he howls.

“Shh!” Hermann laughs, pulling off. “Do you want the whole Shatterdome to hear?”

This thought is super hot, and one last shiver travels like lightning down Newt’s spine. His eyes are closed, but he can’t bring himself to open them. He’s vaguely aware of Hermann changing position, resting his head against Newt’s thigh.

“That was good,” Newt slurs. He lifts a hand and reaches down for Hermann’s head, patting his hair clumsily when he finds it. “Gimme a second,” he says.

“Take your time.” There’s a smile in Hermann’s voice. Newt’s ears pick up a familiar sound.

“Are you jerking off?”

“Yes.”

“Well stop. I’m gonna do you in a sec.”

Hermann presses a kiss against Newt’s thigh, and Newt can feel him smiling. He opens his eyes.

“Okay,” he says. “Okay, I’m good. Do you want a blowjob?” Hermann nods and sits up, resting his back against the headboard.

“I want to watch you,” he says. He pulls off his boxers and tosses them over the side of the bed. Newt reaches out and gives him a few slow strokes to start with.

“Bet you taste so good,” he says. Hermann’s face flushes, and he looks away. “Oh, don’t be bashful. You’re the one who was making out with my underwear five minutes ago.”

Hermann doesn’t say anything, so Newt chuckles to himself and tries to get into a comfortable blowjob position.

“Did you know I can deepthroat?” he asks.

Hermann snorts. “Didn’t you tell me earlier you were kicked out of bed for choking on someone’s prick?”

“That was _before_ I learned how to deepthroat. And dude, do you really use the word _prick_?”

Hermann runs a hand through Newt’s hair. “Newton, please suck me before you irritate me and put me off.”

Newt laughs, then licks a stripe down the length of Hermann’s cock. Hermann sighs. His hand is still in Newt’s hair, and Newt’s kind of loving it. He sucks and suckles and slurps a little. Hermann’s head falls back against the wall. Newt opens his mouth, relaxes his throat, and takes Hermann in as far as he can. Hermann moans. He fists Newt’s hair. When Newt draws back and sucks in a breath, Hermann releases him, and flattens Newt’s hair back into place.

“Told you I could do it,” Newt says. His throat feels a little raw.

Hermann is breathing hard through his mouth. His eyes are roaming over Newt’s body, which is pretty flattering. Newt wipes the spit from his chin with the back of his hand, then lowers his head again. Hermann has been reduced to low moans and soft nonsense words. Newt’s pretty sure that he’s close, so he takes him in right down to the base of his cock. Hermann gives a sharp cry that he’ll probably deny the next morning.

“ _Newton_ ,” he sighs, as he comes. He grips Newt’s hand in one of his own, and rakes through Newt’s hair over and over with the other. “Newton,” he says again.

Newt pulls off and smiles. He sits up, stretches the crick out of his back, and leans against the headboard, next to Hermann.

“God,” Hermann murmurs.

“Yeah.” Newt beams. Apparently there was no point in being scared before, because this went pretty much perfectly. Except for when he fell and hit his head on the floor. And when he pointed out Hermann's eczema. “You wanna cuddle?” he asks.

They shift down on the bed, and Newt pulls the covers up over them. Hermann rolls onto his side and pulls at Newt’s arm until Newt is tucked in behind him. It’s kind of cool. Usually Newt’s the little spoon just because he’s small, but he’s always wanted to change it up.

Newt takes a deep breath. The Shatterdome seems so quiet now. He kisses Hermann’s shoulder, and Hermann gives that satisfied hum that makes Newt feel all fuzzy inside. The light on the nightstand is still on. It shines just bright enough for Newt to see his favorite little freckle on the back of Hermann’s neck.

“You’re thinking again,” Hermann says. “What are you thinking about?”

Newt shrugs. “This freckle.”

“Freckle?”

“You have a freckle on the back of your neck. I saw it once when I was looking over your shoulder. I’m kind of obsessed with it.”

Hermann doesn’t say anything. Newt would think he were asleep if it weren’t for the fact that he has Newt’s hand in one of his own, and he keeps stroking it like it’s a talisman.

“On really bad days,” Newt says. “When I’m convinced that the work we’re doing is pointless and we’re all gonna die, I used to think about that freckle, and how _—_ if we do all die, I’ll never have gotten to kiss it.”

Hermann stills.

“Sometimes that’s the thought that would get me out of bed. I gotta work as hard as I can so I can live long enough to kiss that freckle on the back of Hermann’s neck.”

Hermann lifts Newt’s hand to his face. “Kiss it now,” he says. Newt does. He feels a strange sense of accomplishment, tinged with regret.

“Okay, but now what’s gonna get me out of bed?” he asks. “Now that I’ve already kissed the freckle?”

“I have other freckles, you know. You have to keep working so there's enough time to kiss them all.”

Newt smiles. Hermann stretches to turn out the light. When he settles back into place, Newt holds him a little tighter.

“Goodnight,” Hermann says. He squeezes Newt’s hand.

“Goodnight.” Newt takes a deep breath. He kisses the freckle and closes his eyes.

 

\---


End file.
